herofandomcom-20200223-history
Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|origin = Thor |occupation = Prince of Asgard King of Asgard (briefly, twice) Supervillain (formerly) Terrorist (formerly) Hero Member of the Revengers (formerly, group disbanded) |skills = |hobby = Causing mischief (mostly). Waging war and antagonizing Thor (formerly). Helping Thor defeat his sister Hela. |goals = Kill Thor and become the ruler of Asgard. Kill The Avengers and rule Earth (both formerly). Take over Asgard and overthrow Odin (succeeded). Help Thor defeat Hela (succeeded). Kill Thanos and save Thor (apparently partly failed). To be accepted as an Asgardian (what Loki truly wanted; succeeded). Prevent Thor from being killed by Thanos (succeeded at the cost of his life). Use the Tesseract to escape S.H.I.E.L.D. custody (2012 version only, succeeded). |family = Laufey (father, deceased) Frigga (adoptive mother; deceased) Odin Borson (adoptive father; deceased) Thor Odinson (adoptive brother) Hela (adopted sister; deceased) |friends = The Other (formerly), Thor, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, Heimdall, Hulk, Valkyrie, Skurge, Korg, Miek, Chitauri (formerly), Leviathans (formerly), Lady Sif |enemies = Thor (formerly), Phil Coulson, Algrim, Malkeith, Dark Elves, Hela, Grandmaster, Surtur, Fenris, Berserker Army, Sakaaran Guards, Skurge (formerly), Sif, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow (formerly), Hawkeye, Nick Fury (formerly), Maria Hill (formerly), Erik Selvig (formerly), Doctor Strange (formerly), Thanos, Black Order, Alexander Pierce, Crossbones, Jasper Sitwell |type of anti-hero = Supernatural Trickster On & Off Redeemed Villain |size = 200 }} Loki Odinson, whose birth name is Loki Laufeyson, is one of the major characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is the main antagonist of both the 2011 film Thor and the 2012 film The Avengers, the anti-heroic tritagonist of Thor: The Dark World, the deuteragonist of Thor: Ragnarok, a minor character in Avengers: Infinity War, and a minor antagonist in Avengers: Endgame. He is Thor's adopted brother and Odin Borson's adopted son. At first, Loki starts out as an antagonist and plots to kill Thor. But at the end of Thor: The Dark World, he gets nice to Thor, his family, his friends, and the servants. In Avengers: Infinity War, he betrays Thanos to save Thor, but sacrifices himself and is killed by Thanos. He is portrayed by Tom Hiddleston, who also portrayed James Conrad in Kong: Skull Island. History ''Thor'' Loki is Thor's brother, them two seems to love each other and to have a good relationship as they joking togheter and shows to caring each other as Loki defend his brother in several occasions, however Loki is jealous of Thor for being a king and him not despite he still love their father Odin. One day several Frost Giants enters in the Asgard's palace to try to steal the Odin's locker but they are stop by the Destroyer who kill them, Loki watch his brother and his father have a lite with an annoyed face. Later Thor decide to go to Juteinheim to have his revenge on the Frost Giants and Loki, reluctant, go with him, there Loki try to convince Thor to go away and to leave the Frost Giants alone but one of them call Thor "little princess" and then with Loki's reluctance Thor destroy that Frost Giant starting a battle, in the battle Loki being stabbed by a Frost Giant but he don't being injured and his skin become blue like them for a second, then Odin save them and with Loki, Thor, Sif and the Three Warriors he back to Asgard. After back to Asgard Loki try to convince Odin to not banish Thor, however Odin don't listen to him and he banish Thor to Earth and strip off from him his powers, so Thor being banished on Earth in his human form, so then Loki remains on Asgard with his beloved mother Frigga and Odin. However Loki continues to demand to himself why his skin becomes blue when a frost giant touch him and discovers that he's a frost giant after he haved holded Odin's Locker, then Loki meets his father Odin who reveal to him that he being adopted as he is Laufey's son with Loki's shock, Loki is sad: In his whole life he haved listen to tails that says who the frost giants are monsters and discovering that he's one of them is a trauma for him, so then start a big lite with Loki and Odin but Odin, sick on what it's happened with his sons, fall in Odin's Sleep leaving, with Thor still exiled on Earth, the throne to Loki, however Loki is still angered with Odin for have hidden to him the truth about his true parentage and he becomes evil, trickster and deceitful and he start to hate his brother Thor as he belive that Odin love only him and he will never be a king. Then when the Three Warriors go to Earth to bring back Thor, Loki is forced to try to kill his brother sending The Destroyer to hunt him, then Loki, trough The Destroyer, listen to a wise talking of Thor and despite a initial reluctance hit Thor apparently killing him. Loki go to Jotunheim and then he apparently teams up with his biological father Laufey and he bring him to Asgard in Odin's palace, then Loki, with his Frost Giant form, frozen Heimdall, the custoder of the Bifrost Bridge, making him temporarily unable to stop them, Laufey is going to kill Odin but then Loki reveal his double game and he kills and disintegrate Laufey starting his plan to kill all the Frost Giants but then Thor reveal to be survived and angrily affronts his brother, then Thor tells to Loki who he don't want to fight him and calls him brother but Loki saying as he is adopted he don't consider him his brother anymore and Loki threaten Jane's life but Thor fight Loki and the two brothers fight in the Bifrost Bridge until Thor pose Myolnir on Loki making him unable to fight and being temporarily immobile and start to derise Thor revealing his jealousy for him and Thor catch Myolnir and destroys the Bifrost Bridge impeding to kill all the Frost Giants despite Loki adverts him that if he destroys the Bifrost he will never see Jane again, Loki attacks Thor trying to stop him but Thor have already destroyed the Bridge and the two fall in an abyss. However then they are saved by Odin, that have been awakes from Odin's Sleep, then Loki sad and sincere tells to Odin that he would succeed in killing the Frost Giants making end to the war and that he could making him proud of him but Odin answer "No, Loki!", Loki then left the catch and try to suicide himself making himself falling in the abyss not seeing any meaning in his life anymore. In a post-credits scene, however, Loki reveal to be alive and appears very strange, maniacal, tortured and mind controlled as he mind control Erik Selvig to take the Tesseract on Earth. ''The Avengers'' When Loki was fall in that abyss he was "saved" by the Dark Lord Thanos that have been tortured him and for making Loki his personal pawn he mind control the God with his scepter that he gave to a Loki with his mind completely deactivated and in Thanos' possession, then Thanos using Loki to invade Earth with a Chiaturi army for him. Then Loki being sensed on Earth to take the Tesseract and he's mind controlled by Thanos in all his evil actions that Thanos do through his body. On Earth Loki meets the S.H.I.E.L.D and start to kill several of them and then he force Nick Fury to gave to him the Tesseract and then he mind controls Clint Barton / Hawkeye and Erik Selvig escaping with them and the Tesseract. Then Loki go in Germany but he's captured by Tony Stark / Iron Man and then he's caught on their airplane as a custody prisoner until Thor, who have been send on Earth by Odin with dark magic, attacks the airplane and take Loki with him. Then the two brothers with Loki temporarily in himself, Thor try to convince Loki to back to be good and to back with him to Asgard but Loki still manipulated by Thanos don't want and Thor anger threaten him with Myolnir and when he's talking with Loki Tony Stark arrives and smashing him out with Loki sarcastically says "I'm listening!". Then Loki calmly watch Iron Man and Thor fight and then he, again off-minded, accepts to be arrested by them. Then Loki in prison start to insult everyone of The Avengers specially Black Widow but making so his plan to use Hulk to escape is ruined, however Loki escape and with an illusion he traps Thor in his cell and he kills Agent Coulson with the anger and sadness of all Avengers that with their friend's death as their motivation start to want to defeat Loki. Then Loki meets Tony Stark on Stark's Tower where they argues and Tony "threaten" him telling that he and his teammates if they will not succeed into saving Earth they will avenge it, so then Loki try to mind control Tony with the scepter but the arc reactor on his chest impeding it, anger and again crazy Loki beat Tony Stark and try to kills him throwing him from the tower, Tony Stark active his Iron Man suit and then he save himself and back to the tower avenging Coulson temporarily injuring Loki but however it's too late, the invasion of Chitaurinis started. Then Loki fight with Thor until Thor succeed to temporarily making Loki back in himself and try to convince him to redeem himself and making him realize what he have done, Loki is convinced but then he's mind controlled by Thanos who force him to stabbing Thor and through Loki he deride them on feelings sentiments, then Thor smashing Loki despite his brother escape. Then Hawkeye, now free from his mind control as well Selvig, throws an arrow to Loki who catch it but the arrow explode and making him fall in Stark's Tower where he's attacked by Hulk, Loki says to Hulk that he's superior to him and says that he's a God but before he can finish his argue Hulk smash Loki easily and ultimately accidentally freeing him from Thanos's control leaving however him injured and scared by the creature. Then Loki, remained injured in the rest of the battle, reprise from his injures but then he's found and captured by The Avengers and then he says to Tony that he would like that drink that he had offer to him now. Loki is arrested, chained and catch in custody by Thor and the Avengers, Loki have on his mouth a muzzle for impeding to him to says prayers or using magic to free himself, then Thor teletransports himself and the prisoner Loki to Asgard with the Tesseract where Loki will face Odin's rage. ''Thor: The Dark World'' Once arrived on Asgard Loki is still mentally injured by Thanos's brain washing despite the Titan don't have any control in him anymore, Loki is chained and he affront his father Odin that he deride with his sardonical humor, then Odin tells to Loki that he will spends the rest of his life in prison without can see Frigga as a pay for his actions on Earth. In prison Frigga visit Loki through an illusion of herself and Loki is sad that he can't be with Frigga. Later Loki, during the battle between Dark Elves and the Asgardians, stay in his cell calmly seeing a book and later he says to Kurse the way to exit from prison. Later Loki discovers from a guard that Frigga is dead and Loki devastated and anger for his mother death destroying his cell, later Loki is visited by Thor who despite he don't trust him anymore teams up with him to defeat Malekith and avenge Frigga. Loki, Thor and Thor's human girlfriend Jane Foster escapes from Asgard to defeat Malekith, Loki and Thor during the travel start to forget their actions. Later Thor and Loki tricks Malekith and saves Jane despite the Aether is stealed by Malekith who becomes powerful than ever. Loki trough an illusion save Thor by Kurse who stabs Loki's illusion clone despite he's killed by a bomb, then Loki fake his death even simulating to back to his original Frost Giant's form leaving Thor cry on his illusion, then Loki disguised as a guard go to Asgard and lying to Odon saying that Loki is dead. Then Loki sends Odin on Earth in his human form and he disguised as Odin to taking the throne, then after Thor decide to live to Earth with Jane Loki reveals his true aspect and he smile as he had rule the throne that he always wished. ''Thor: Ragnarok'' Loki have been changed and he's completely healed mentally and he's becomed a nice and better person despite he have still traitor tendencies but he don't hate Thor and Odin anymore and have remorse for what he did on Earth, Loki is still disguised as Odin and he still rule Asgard until Thor, that is back to Asgard and had understand his trick when he see a Loki's statue and a soap opera on Loki's fake death (that Odin would never do), then Thor unmask Loki before all the people of Asgard forcing him to revealing his true sembiances and identity threatening him with Myolnir, then Loki go to Earth with Thor showing him that he left Odin in a retirement home but as the retirement home is now destroyed Odin is no longer there and Loki is kidnapped by Doctor Strange that reveal to Thor that Odin is in Norvegy and help them to find him. Then Doctor Strange frees Loki who anger for being humiliated and for being leaved to falling for 30 minutes and so Loki with his daggers comically try to kill Strange that calmly teletransports them on Norvegy where Odin wait them. Odin reveals to Loki and Thor that he love them both at the same high making finally understand to Loki that everything that he have beloved on his father and on his brother was fake, Odin reveal that he's gonna die and with his death their sister and his daughter, the godness of death Hela will be free and will try to destroys Asgard and she will be the true Ragnarok, then with Thor and Loki's sadness and devastation Odin die and go to Valhalla reunite with Frigga. Then Hela returns and sarcastically says that Loki look like Odin when he try to resolve the question pacifically, then Hela destroys Myolnir and then procede to attack them, in panic Loki orders to the Three Warriors to bring them back to Asgard but making so Hela chasing them into the portal and she kick both of them out of the portal with Loki finish into an alien planet called Sakaar where he, for have a good permanence, becomes friend of the tyrannical leader, the Grandmaster plotting to kill him and to taking the throne of the tyrant. Then 2 weeks after Loki meets Thor that is finished on Sakaar and is captured by the Grandmaster, then Loki says to him that he can't free him but Thor make a deal with the Grandmaster: If he will defeat his champion he will can back to Asgard. Then Loki through an illusion visits Thor in his cell trying to convince him to join him and the Grandmaster so later he will die and they will take the throne but Thor refuses as he's still determined to defeat Hela and save Asgard, Loki worried for his brother tell to him that Hela it's too dangerous, the two brothers have a lite and Loki says good luck to his brother for the fight with the champion. Later Loki discovers when he sees Thor in the arena that Grandmaster's champion is Hulk, remembering what Hulk did to him in New York Battle he try to escape from the planet only to be stop by the Grandmaster, then Thor is going to defeat Hulk after having discovered his true amazing powers but the Grandmaster making Thor out of fight with the disc of obbedisce with Loki's shock, however Thor survives. Later Loki and the female Asgardian Scrapper 142, which her true name is Brunilde, being sender by the Grandmaster to capture Thor and Hulk that been reconciled and teamed up, then Loki argues with Brunilde for had helped Thor and Hulk to escape and they fight each other until Loki discovers that Brunilde is a Valkyrie and she's the only survived Valkyrie and then Loki for defend himself making Valkyrie re-living the moment where all her teammates where killed by Hela leaving her temporarily shocked and then Valkyrie reprise the senses and violently punch Loki making him loses the senses, then Loki is immobilized with cages and Valkyrie take him with her when she decide to help Thor to defeat Hela to saving Asgard and to avenge her falled teammates, then after Valkyrie reunites and reconcile with Thor gave to him Loki as a "piece offert" and then Loki reunites with his former enemy Bruce Banner that he don't see from 2 years, when Banner asks to him what are his plans now and Loki joking saying that they various to moment to moment. Then Loki teams up with his brother, Valkyrie and Banner joining the new team "The Revengers", then Loki and Thor argues on their destinies and after they had found the Commodore for escape from the planet the Loki alongside to Thor in that moment is just a illusional clone and the real Loki is right there who try to betrays Thor to taking the recompense for his capture to having a rich life but Thor prefect this and had pose the disc of obbedisce on Loki's neck and says to him that he must grows and becomes a better person as he could be more than a trickster and leaving him there. After Thor and the other are escaped from Sakaar, Korg and the Rebels frees Loki from the disc and they accepts him as their leader, wishing to redeem himself Loki with the Statesman go to Asgard togheter Korg and the others. On Asgard Loki entry as a hero and make all the Asgardians sails on the Statesman, with the Asgardians all in the ship Loki join the battle and he kills several Hela's henchmen, later Thor, who have his sinister eye cut off from Hela, orders to Loki to unleash Ragnarok resurrecting Surtur, so then Loki resurrects Surtur and save himself stealing the Tesseract and teletransporting himself on the Statesman leaving Hela and Surtur fighting. Thor, Hulk and Valkyrie luckily sails in the Statesman too saving themselves just before Surtur destroys Asgard, despite all are save and all are in the ship (except for Skurge that had sacrifice himself to help them to escape) now they are without a home and Thor becomes the king of Asgard remembering the words of their father in his vision "Asgard is not a place but people!". Then Thor wearing a black eyepatch just like Odin for the lost eye and Loki, completely redeemed and changed, console him telling that he looks good and the two brothers are now completely reconciled, then Thor sitting on the" throne" and decide as their new home the planet Earth. In a mid-credits scene Loki argues with Thor asking him if is a good idea back to Earth and Thor says to him that is it as people love him as he's very popular but Loki corrects revealing that he was talking about himself, Thor assicure to Loki that humans will accepts him and who everything will go fine but on that moment with Thor's shock and Loki's horror the giant ship Sanctuary II appears before them, it's Thanos, the arch-nemesis of the Universe. Avengers: Infinity War After Thanos and the Black Order murdered half of the Asgardians on the ship, with Valkyrie and the survived half of Asgardians escapes on several escape pods calling the Guardians of the Galaxy to save those remained on the ship, Loki finds himself at knifepoint by Proxima Midnight and at the mercy of Thanos as the latter threaten Thor's life to get Loki to give up the Tesseract. Loki complies and pose the Tesseract to Thanos before revealing that he was distracting him and he had call Hulk that attacks Thanos saving both Thor and Loki. Then Loki try to kill Thanos trying to stab him into the neck with his dagger but Thanos easily stop him with the Space Stone, then Thanos apparently kill Loki and apparently snap his neck, so the apparently dead Loki is left on the ground without compliments by Thanos who teletrasports himself and the Black Order on their ship and then he destroys the Statesman where Thor is devastated and anger. Avengers: Endgame 2013 Loki sits bored in his cell, unaware that Rocket and Thor from the year 2023 were sneaking past him. Meanwhile, the 2012 version of Loki is apprehended by the Avengers shortly after the Battle of New York. Before Loki is handed over to Alexander Pierce he escaped while using the Tesseract while the heroes were distracted when Tony Stark suffered a heart attack (due to Scott Lang's intervention). Using the Tesseract, Loki created a wormhole and escaped confinement, taking the Infinity Stone with him. While the original Loki of 2018 remains dead, this 2012 Loki is now of a divergent branch timeline and he so far still at large. Personality Loki Odinson is intelligent, crafty, heroic, good hearted, honorable, loyal, trustable and have a very great intellect, he have a beautiful relationship with his brother Thor as he would never permect to someone to do something evil to his beloved brother as he saved Thor will all his forces, Loki cares for the people who loves and was sad for Odin's death, Thor's anger, the destruction of Asgard, the deaths of an half of Asgardians (as he watched sad and visibly shocked and angered the bodies of his concitindens), however Loki doesn't use force for stop his enemies but his intelligence and intellect to stop them as he tricked Thanos and probably had faked his death tricking the Mad Titan, despite all his heroic personality Loki has a villainous past but his heroic actions haved cancells that: He saved the Asgardians and helped them to escape from Asgard, he killed several Hela's henchmen, he helped Thor to cause Ragnarok and to kill Hela, he consoled Thor for his lost eye, he saved Thor from Thanos will all his forces even at the possible lose of his life. Relationships Family *Frost Giants - Biological Family **Laufey † - Biological Father and Victim *Adoptive Family **Bor † - Adoptive Grandfather **Odin † - Adoptive Father, Former King and Attempted Victim **Frigga † - Adoptive Mother and former queen **Thor - Adoptive Brother, Savior and Rescuee **Hela † - Adoptive Sister, Enemy and Attempted Killer Allies *Valkyrie - Enemy and Reluctant Ally turned friend, ally and teammate *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Enemy turned Ally, former rival, friend and teammate *Jane Foster - Enemy turned Ally and Rescuee *Sakaaran Rebels **Korg - Rescues, friend, ally, helper and former teammate **Miek - Rescuee, friend, ally, and former teammate *Asgardians - Allies turned Enemies turned Allies **Heimdall † - Reluctant Ally turned Enemy, attempted killer and attempted victim turned ally, friend and teammate **Skurge/Executioner † - Friend and helper turned enemy turned friend and ally Enemies *Einherjar † **Einherjar Guard † - Victim *Sif - Ally turned enemy *Warriors Three † - Allies turned enemies **Fandral † **Volstagg † **Hogun † *Lorelei *Frost Giants **Hailstrum † **Grundroth † **Raze † - Victim *Dark Elves **Malekith † **Algrim/Kurse † - Victim *Erik Selvig - Former Thrall and former enemy *Heinrich Schafer † - Victim *German Old Man - Former enemy and attempted Victim *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Former enemies **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Phil Coulson - Former enemy and former victim **Jasper Sitwell † *Avengers - Former Enemies **Tony Stark / Iron Man - Enemy, Rival, Attempted Thrall, Attempted Victim, Attempted Killer and former imprisoner turned idol and friend **Bruce Banner / Hulk - Enemy turned Friend, Ally and Savior **Steve Rogers - Hated former enemy **Natasha Romanoff - Former enemy **Clint Barton / Hawkeye - Former Thrall and Former Enemy *Kree **Vin-Tak *Grandmaster - Ally and Friend turned Former kidnapper and Enemy *Sakaaran Guards **Topaz † *Fenris † *Berserkers † *Thanos - Former Ally turned Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † **Proxima Midnight † **Cull Obsidian † **Ebony Maw † Gallery Loki-Thor_(film).jpg|Loki's Thor poster. Loki Laufeyson 1.jpg|Loki's The Avengers poster. Loki.jpg|Loki's Thor: The Dark World poster. Loki-Thor-Ragnarok.jpg|Loki's Thor: Ragnarok poster. Loki-AIW.jpg|Loki in Avengers: Infinity War. Loki-Laufeyson-Endgame.jpg|Loki's "Avenge the Fallen" poster for Avengers: Endgame Loki.png Avengers-Hulk-Loki-1337008016 (1).gif|Gif of Loki being smashed by the Hulk in The Avengers. Loki Ragnarok.jpeg|Loki in the first Thor: Ragnarok trailer. Revengers.jpg|Loki with Thor, Hulk, Valkyrie, Heimdall, Korg, and Asgardians journeying towards Earth. Loki-AIW-Death.png|Loki's death, his neck being crushed by the Mad Titan. Trivia *Despite being a supporting character in Infinity War and his actor appearing in it's poster billing, he only appears before the title card. Despite being a posthumous antagonist in Endgame, he appears in an alternate timeline. *Loki is going to be the main antagonist of Thor: The Dark World who is going to get revenge on Thor for banishing him to Earth. But near the end of the movie, he is alive and posses as Odin, making him the film's tritagonist. The true main antagonist is Malkeith. See Also * . *Loki Laufeyson (comics) Navigtion Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Mythology Category:Warriors Category:Demigods Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Mischievous Category:Rogues Category:Deceased Category:Vikings Category:Grey Zone Category:Lethal Category:Fallen Category:Extravagant Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:The Messiah Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Deal Makers Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Military Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Magic Category:Telekinetics Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Political Category:Loyal Category:Defectors Category:Siblings Category:Envious Category:Successful Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Poor Category:Status dependent on Version